Third Party Tools
Third Party Tools are community created tools that expand beyond the game's functionality. Some of these tools may be out of date. For a more in-depth list, see wolverine2710's post on the Frontier forums. Crowd sourced databases or data exchange tools * These are used by some of the apps listed at the bottom. EDDB (Elite Dangerous Database) http://eddb.io/ http://ross.eddb.io/ * creator : Paul Heisig aka themroc * "EDDB is a site about systems, stations, commodities and trade routes in Elite: Dangerous." (source : post from the creator on FD forums) * EDDB has a very nice web interface to edit star systems and stations data. Market data updates (commodity prices) are taken instantly from EDDN to allow single and multi-hop trade route searches. * EDDB bases it's system data on EDSM. * EDDB also takes data from maddavo's database once every night. * EDDB makes a dump of systems/stations data in a JSON file every 24 hours, which allows other apps to use that data. * nightly JSON dumps : http://eddb.io/api * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97059 * IRC channel : #eddb on QuakeNet EDDN https://github.com/jamesremuscat/EDDN/wiki * creator : jamesremuscat <bugs@elite-markets.net> * "The Elite: Dangerous Data Network is a system for willing Commanders to share dynamic data about the galaxy with others. By pooling data in a common format, tools and analyses can be produced that add an even greater depth and vibrancy to the in-game universe." (source : EDDN wiki) * EDDN is replacing EMDN (Elite Market Dump Network) by Andreas since FD changed their policy to disallow data scrapping in Elite Dangerous (see details in the FD forums post). * EDDN is used by a few apps and web sites to exchange commodity pricing information. It does not currently (2015-03-29) share data about systems and stations : landing pad sizes, distances, etc. * EliteOCR and RegulatedNoise can both push data easily on EDDN while respecting current FD's policies (2015-03-29). * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=57986 ED-TD (ELITE DANGEROUS - TRADE DATABASE) http://ed-td.space/ * Contains searchable information on Systems, Stations, Ships, Commodities and Outfitting. *Allows users to find a station based on their current location and whatever ship, commodity or outfitting they want. *Includes a trade route finder, with variables based on origin system, destination system, commodity, cargo amount, minimum and maximum distance, credits and landing pad size. *Also includes a route planner; although it isn't any better than the one in the in-game galaxy map, so I'd give it a miss. Maddavo http://www.davek.com.au/td/ * "Submit and share Market Data for Elite: Dangerous. Supporting TradeDangerous trade optimizer" (source : Maddavo's web site) * Maddavo is a good database that includes pricing as well as systems/stations data. It is best used with the TradeDangerous app that has a pluggin for exchanging data with Maddavo. * Maddavo gets it's update from both EDDN (market/pricing data) and EDDB (systems/stations data). * Users can also edit stations directly from the web site. * EDDB and Maddavo sync up together every 24hrs. Slopey * Slopey's database contains both market data (commodity pricing) and systems/stations. * It is only used by Slopey's BPC (Best Profit Calculator) app (see bellow). * Pricing updates are done inside the app manually or by creating a BPC file from EliteOCR. * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=76081 Thrudds http://elitetradingtool.co.uk/ * "Thrudd's Trading Tools is a community populated searchable database of trade commodities and station services for the space simulation Elite: Dangerous." (source : Thrudd's web site) * Systems/stations updates are done by users from the web site and there is a point system to reward contributors. * Market data (pricing) updates are done either manually on the web site by uploading a CSV file that can be created with EliteOCR. ED:RES Locator * Production URL: http://edres.rvathetech.com/index.php * ED:RES is a community populated database with search and submission functionality for Resource Extraction Sites. * Initially populated by Thrudd's system coordinate data. * Submission Form: http://dev.rvathetech.com/ed_res/index.php/temp_controller/index * Reddit: /r/EliteBountyHunters/comments/365940/build_res_locator_application/ * GitHUB: https://github.com/LouisMilotte/ed_res *(source: ED:RES reddit) Elite Galaxy Online http://www.elitegalaxyonline.com/ Some of the main features of the site are: * The ability to directly record any Stars and Planets you discoverout there in the black directly into the site. This includes all of thestatistics regarding the object as well as the ability to upload a screenshot and describe your discovery for all to see. * The ability to search all of the records created on the site. As it grows this could be used to search for all objects that have been first discovered by you. * Records. There's a whole bunch of dynamic record screens like "hottest star ever recorded", "largest gas giant ever recorded" etc. These are all live and so are immediately updated as new discoveries come in. * Exploration Points. As you record a new discovery you earn exploration points, the amount depending on how complex the object was to record directly on the site. You can then see commander rankings and we can see the greatest explorers in the galaxy. Tools (including web sites) EliteTrader https://bitbucket.org/silverclaw/elitetrader Android app to look up price data from EDDN. EliteOCR https://github.com/seeebek/EliteOCR * Get market data (princing) from screenshots and allow easy uploading on EDDN. * other export options : ** CSV : ** BPC : used in Slopey's BPC app ** .prices : used in the TradeDangerous app or uploading on Maddavo's site * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=68771 RegulatedNoise DJ-version Frontier forums post: https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=137732 * Get market data from screenshot / checking plausibility of scanned prices * Trading tool * Commander's Log * Viewing system and station data (using EDDB database) * connection to EDDN is optional (up- and download of market data) * other im-/export options : ** CSV https://github.com/Duke-Jones/RegulatedNoise ED Star Coordinator http://edstarcoordinator.com/ * "EDSC is an Elite:Dangerous community effort to collect Star Coordinates" (source : EDSC web site) * Used to determine system coordinates based on distances. TradeDangerous https://bitbucket.org/kfsone/tradedangerous/wiki/Home * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=34986 * Windows Installer : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=100050 * Most comprehensive trading tool available. EDDB Routes Planner https://sites.google.com/site/eddbrouteplanner/ * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=127990 Quazil's Astro Analytics https://bitbucket.org/Quazil/astroanalytics * FD forums post : https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=89963 E:D Shipyard http://www.edshipyard.com/ * Outfitting tool Elite Systems http://elitesystems.azurewebsites.net * Used to create, update, and browse solar system information Slopey's Market Tool https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=76081&highlight=slopey * Trading Info Elite Trading Tool http://www.elitetradingtool.co.uk/ * Trade Calculator * Trade Search * Rares Info ED Central http://www.elitedangerouscentral.com/ * Route Planner * System Browser * Trade Calculator Chango Dock http://changodock.com/ * Travel Planner CMDR Club https://cmdr.club/routes/ * Route Planner Mc Dee http://www.mcdee.net/elite/ * Reference sheet generator supporting the following HOTAS: ** CH Fighterstick, Combatstick and Pro Throttle ** Saitek X-52, X-52 Pro and X-55 ** Thrustmaster HOTAS X, Warthog and T-16000M E:D Black Market finder https://spytec.github.io * For finding the nearest Black Market. Uses data from EDDB Elite HUD Manager https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=144253 * HUD Colour Generator * HUD Preset Manager